A Demon's Desire
by XxBloodyredrosexX
Summary: "What is a Phantomhive butler if he can't satisfy his master?" Sebastian's hand touched Ciel's chest.  "A pathetic one, indeed,"  *Things get steamy one night when Sebastian's going tuck his young master to bed. YAOI. RATED M


**A/N:** Hello, Kuroshitsuji fans! :D

Firstly, I would like to** inform** you that this is my first Kuroshitsuji fiction** ever**. I've done **Yaoi** stories before, but with other characters, so **I apologize in advance** for the character's OOC, even if I tried my best to keep them like they are portraited in the anime and manga. I loved working with these two boys, so if this goes well, I'll continue to write Yaoi stories for you Kuro fans. The story has humor on it, so it will be enjoyable 3** This is rated M, so if you are under 18, please retreat! Also, this is a Yaoi story, so if you don't like boy and boy love, I guess this isn't your train. **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the boys, or Kuroshitsuji!

* * *

><p><strong>A Demon's desires<strong>

**Sebastian** entered Ciel's bedroom, ready to tuck his young master in to bed. It was rather late for such a young boy to be up, after all, Ciel was only twelve years old. He found Ciel sitting on his large bed, kicking his skinny legs against the bed. He was clearly impatient.

"You're late," he grumbled. Ciel leaned his head back as Sebastian took off his bow-tie.

"I'm sorry, young master," he said, a dark smile curving his lips. "I was finishing the preparations for your night tea."

Ciel glanced at the table where Sebastian usually set his night tea –it helped him to sleep– and scoffed when he didn't see it. "I don't see my tea, Sebastian," Ciel commented, and Sebastian stopped unbuttoning his white shirt. Ciel opened his eyes and smiled. "You wouldn't want me to punish you, right?"

Sebastian knew what kind of punishments Ciel gave. He let out a smile again. "Nobody would like that, young master." he said. "I am terribly sorry; my mind was _here_, thinking that I had to tuck you in that I forgot to bring the tea."

"What is a Phantomhive butler if he can't even do that, Sebastian?" Ciel challenged.

Ciel felt Sebastian's smooth skin on his abdomen, and suddenly it made him _want_ to punish him. Just so he could feel that same skin – that same touch – all over his body. He gazed at Sebastian's eyes, and saw the lust. Ciel gulped, the desire he had for his butler suddenly increasing. He told himself that he had to stop, but… Sebastian was certainly not making this better.

Sebastian, however, knew exactly what Ciel was feeling, even if he was trying to hide it.

He wanted to make it worse, just to punish his young master. However, Sebastian would be enjoying himself too. He, too, desired his young master in ways that he shouldn't.

Sebastian rested his hand on Ciel's bare stomach, challenging him as well. "What is a Phantomhive butler indeed" –he slowly moved his hand up Ciel's chest – "if he can't satisfy his master?"

He knew Ciel was obviously holding it. "A pathetic one, indeed," Ciel said.

Sebastian slowly moved his pinky, which was resting on Ciel's pink nipple. It was hard. "S-sebastian!"

Sebastian smiled. _Got you_, he thought.

"What, young master?" Sebastian asked innocently.

"Why is your hand there?"

"I am simply removing your shirt," Sebastian moved his hand upwards, to Ciel's shoulders, and gracefully took off his white shirt. His hand traveled down Ciel's back, feeling as Ciel shuddered. "Is something wrong?"

Ciel looked off to the side. But Sebastian saw it. There was a scarlet color on Ciel's cheeks. He knew Ciel wanted to hide it. Sebastian's smile deepened.

"S-sebastian," Ciel shuddered, feeling his butler's hot breath on his neck.

"I am simply taking the shirt off your bed, young master," Sebastian said, pulling back. The white shirt was, indeed, in his hand. He smiled innocently, cocking his head to the side as he lifted to the shirt in demonstration. "See?"

"Argh, I can't take it anymore!" Ciel yelled. He yanked his eye patch from his eye, his contracted eye glowing. "Sebastian, make me feel satisfied. Quench my thirst with your body. Now!"

Sebastian's smile, if possible, deepened. "Yes, my Lord."

Ciel gasped, suddenly getting dizzy by the harsh movement. He found himself on his bed – his chest bare -, lying underneath his butler. He has never seen Sebastian with such lustful filled eyes.

Sebastian lowered his head, kissing Ciel's neck lightly. He automatically had a response from the boy: Ciel's back arched and his hands gripped the butler's black hair tightly. It oddly gave Sebastian pleasure; his hair being grabbed and pulled like that.

Sebastian started to explore Ciel's small body, his hand playing with his chest area and his legs bumping with the boys'. Sebastian nudged his leg in between Ciel's closed ones, parting them so that he could be in between Ciel's legs.

When Sebastian began to bite Ciel's ear, Ciel let out a gasp and his legs wrapped around Sebastian's waist.

Sebastian loved this.

"Sebastian…" Ciel moaned when he felt the butler's leg torturing him on his cock. Just his knee bumping there made Ciel go crazy.

Sebastian stared at Ciel in the eye, and he saw the lust in his eyes.

"Young master," Sebastian whispered, their faces centimeters apart.

"W-what?"

"Do you mind if I kiss you?"

Ciel blushed madly. He looked off to the side. "Idiot, why are you asking such a thing?"

Sebastian smiled, taking Ciel's chin on his index finger. "I just want to know."

Ciel looked at him, and without a word, he pressed his lips against Sebastian's. At first, Sebastian was shocked by this bold attitude, but then he smiled in between Ciel's lips and took control of it. He gripped Ciel's small head in his hands and parted Ciel's lips with his tongue. Ciel happily obliged.

He knew Ciel was getting dizzy for the lack of air, but he didn't stop, nor did Ciel, for that matter. Their tongues were exploring each other as the kiss deepened. Ciel moaned in his mouth, and Sebastian pulled his body closer to his own. He felt Ciel's heart resounding through his chest; it was as if there was a bird trapped in there. He also felt Ciel's hardening member, and that drove the demon crazy.

Sebastian pulled back and sat on the bed – in between Ciel's leg. He saw the lust in his master's eyes, and saw the rise and fall of his chest as he panted heavily. Sebastian saw Ciel grabbing his dick, and he let out a laugh.

"Now, now, young master, that's rather naughty. We'll leave that for another night."

Ciel seemed annoyed through the lust in his eyes. "What good is a Phantomhive butler if he can't_ fully_ satisfy his master?"

Sebastian smiled. "Ah, what good indeed,"

And with that, Sebastian covered the boy's body with his own again, and this time his hands went to Ciel's shorts, which he hadn't removed yet. Sebastian heard Ciel gasp when his hands went underneath his shorts, searching for what he wanted –for what he desired.

"God," Ciel moaned when Sebastian wrapped his large hand on his member.

"Now, now, young master, don't say such a name when a demon's around," Sebastian said. Ciel only moaned as he teased him.

"Sebastian, take me in your mouth, that's an order," Ciel said. He really couldn't stop himself from saying such a thing, Sebastian was driving him _mad_! He has never felt something so… amazing before.

Sebastian smiled. "Yes, my Lord,"

Sebastian lowered himself, and he slowly removed his young master's shorts. Ciel was really aroused, he noticed. He smiled. Taking the young boy's dick in his hand once more, he started to tease the head of it. Ciel moaned and shuddered, grasping the butler's dark hair and pulling him closer to where he wanted Sebastian's mouth to be.

"You're _killing_ me," Ciel spit, trying to hold himself together. Sebastian was teasing him so much, but he wouldn't wrap his lips around Ciel's dick. Ciel_ wanted_ him to! He couldn't take it!

"Sebastian!"

This encouraged Sebastian. He licked his lips and wrapped them on the head of Ciel's cock. Ciel's toes curled and uncurled as Sebastian worked on him, blushing madly. He felt it coming, he knew it. If Sebastian kept on doing the Ciel was going to—

"I'm going to come if you keep doing that," Ciel grunted. Sebastian looked at him over his eyelashes, and the look that he gave Ciel drove him mad. It was intense. Very intense.

Sebastian didn't take his eyes off Ciel's as he shoved Ciel's dick deeper in his mouth, growling as he did. Ciel sat up, the intensity he was feeling of all this driving him to the edge. He moved his hips, shoving his cock deeper in Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian groaned, closing his eyes as he swirled his tongue around Ciel's dick.

Sebastian growled again, playing with the head of Ciel's dick with his tongue, and Ciel was gone. He came even if he didn't want to. He shuddered, holding Sebastian's neck tightly as he filled the butler's mouth.

Sebastian gave him a few more licks, and released Ciel's member. He sat on the bed as Ciel collapse on his bed, panting heavily.

"Sebastian…" Ciel panted, looking at the butler in awe. "I didn't know you could do all that."

Sebastian smiled, licking some of Ciel's come that was on his lips. "Well, young master, you must know," he said, "I am one hell of a blowjob giver."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading 3


End file.
